<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【骸白】制服 by ETE_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281323">【骸白】制服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77'>ETE_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>密鲁菲奥雷出厂太空服</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【骸白】制服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>“密鲁菲奥雷的制服真难看。”坐在沙发上擦拭着三叉戟的六道骸忽然发表如此评论。靠在他肩头正咀嚼着棉花糖的人明显一愣，随即笑着反驳：“我觉得好看。”骸听闻冷哼一声，放下三叉戟同时抽走人手中的棉花糖袋子，俯身将白兰压倒在沙发上。“光是这样高高的领口就很碍眼呢……”说话同时灵活地解开对方领子上的搭扣，手指探入沿着人脖颈一路向下，不出意外被对方握住手腕企图制止。“骸君没有资格说我吧～你个制服控。”“不错的称呼。”勾起嘴角，骸迅速扯下领带将人的手腕束缚接着固定在头顶，然后继续刚才的动作缓缓拉下对方的衣服拉链。忽然动作一滞。“里面竟然没穿衣服……真是太不像样了。”骸嘴角笑意荡漾，凑近人耳旁，“白兰你……比我想象得还要任性呢。”躺着的人倒是仍然笑得风轻云淡：“真是的，任性的人到底是谁啊——”然而笑容突然凝固，白兰的神色中终于闪过一丝慌乱：“等等，连裤子也？！”“Kufufufufu～不符合我审美情趣的东西，当然要全部毁掉才行。接下来是内裤……”“混蛋、住手啊——！”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>